Color me, Red
by BreadedShrimp
Summary: Chapter VI up :: Kagome returns back to the past after one week to see that she has been replaced with Kikyo. Feeling like an outcast she turns to two unlikely people for comfort... Naraku & Sesshomaru. NarxKagoxSess. R&R please.
1. I: Loneliness

Author's notes: Hey, for all you guys that noticed my penname Sith was missing, well... Wow, good observers. Seems that didn't like one of my stories, because it was over R rating in their opinion. Oh well.... Anyway, the bad thing is is that I lost all my stories and probably will have to start from scratch. So... While making up those stories, I give you this fanfic as a small apology.   
  
By the way, this story will having the pairing of Nar/Kag/Sess...Which means... Threesome! :3   
  
_Noelle_

* * *

**Color me, Red**

Kagome gave a small sigh as she continued to walk. She should have never left the Fuedal Era for one week. One week was all she asked from Inuyasha and she was surprised he actually agreed. Little did she know that Kikyo would have joined their group when she came back. She started to scratch her left arm as she looked over to the group. Ever since then, she felt like such an outcast. Inuyasha had Kikyo, Sango has Miroku, and Shippo was constantly clinging onto Kikyo's shoulder, begging her for attention.   
  
Kagome looked down at her arm she was scratching. It was all cut up and bloody. She had yet again opened her scars. She gave a small huff and pulled down her pink sweater sleeve to cover up the bloody mess. She looked at the group before her. They all were so happy. Miroku was laughing with his arm around Sango and Kikyo was carrying Shippo near Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly stopped walking. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was breaking her heart to see that everyone had forget her and replaced her with Kikyo...  
  
But this was how things should have originally been...  
  
Wasn't it?

* * *

_To Be Continued...._


	2. II: A burden

Author's Notes: Thanks for all your reviews. I wasn't expecting that many! Thanks! Now to answer some of your questions. No, Im not going to change Shippo's affection for Kikyo. I made Shippo like Kikyo to add a twist in the story. Besides, can anyone else, other than me, see it happen? Kikyo is not mean to children, so she wouldn't be mean to him. And because Shippo likes Kikyo, doesn't mean he has stopped liking Kagome. Also, Kagome in this story begins to cut herself. If you don't like reading about that, then please don't bother reading for I would rather not want to waste my time, reading a bunch of flames. Some characters may end up being OOC. Sorry about that, but it helps the story and usually there is a pretty good reason why they are OOC. Also... This chapter is longer than the last one. Sorry bout the first chappie being too short!   
  
_Noelle_

* * *

**Color Me, Red**  
  
"Kagome! Hey Kagome!!!!"   
  
Kagome suddenly felt a tug at her blue school uniform skirt. She looked down and saw Shippo. Shippo gave a toothy grin and clinged onto Kagome's left leg. Kagome's eyes soften. She could never be mad at Shippo. Even if he had somewhat betrayed her. She kneeled down and scooped the little kitsune into her arms.   
  
"Hey, Shippo." She said as she began to scratch behind his ear. Shippo may have affection for Kikyo, but that didn't mean he had stopped loving Kagome. Shippo was the only one in the group that paid any attention to her. Usually when they camped for the night, Sango and Miroku would snuggle next to each other and cut off the world, while Inuyasha and Kikyo would take off to the woods for a couple of hours. Kagome wasn't stupid either. She knew what they would be doing. It was too obvious and Shippo even once told her, when Inuyasha and Kikyo came back from their "walk," that Inuyasha smelled sweaty and weird. Kagome noticed that Shippo was know leaning towards her hand as she continued to scratch behind his ear. Shippo was the only one that would bother to talk to her now.  
  
Everyone else would just ignore her. Kikyo could see the shards. Kikyo had better aim than Kagome when it came to the archery. Kikyo was calm and didn't scream when monsters tried to attack the group. Kikyo was graceful and not clumsy. Kikyo didn't screw up or "get in the way." Why would Inuyasha and everyone else bother with Kagome anymore when they had someone like Kikyo? They didn't need her anymore. Inuyasha didn't need her anymore. They had Kikyo. He had Kikyo. Kagome gave off a small sigh. Yeah, she was not needed anymore, yet she still came. She couldn't go back to her normal life after meeting Inuyasha and everyone else. She would rather die. She couldn't bear trying to forget the fuedal era, the Bone Eater's Well, the demons, the group.... Inuyasha. She just couldn't live anymore if she had to go back to her dull life.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Kagome suddenly snapped back to reality to look into a pair of furious golden eyes. It was Inuyasha... and he didn't look too happy to see her. In fact, he looked really annoyed.  
  
"Eh...?" Was all Kagome could utter. There wasn't much else she could say. She knew why he was mad. He probably noticed she had stopped to pet Shippo and spaced out, slowing down the group. Inuyasha was always a control freak when it came to looking for shards. He wanted nothing to get in his way. Even if it was the raven haired girl from the future.  
  
"You stupid girl! You're wasting our time!" Inuyasha snapped at the poor girl. Kagome's eyes narrowed.   
  
"And...?" She growled out.  
  
"How many times did I tell you, you weren't needed here anymore, huh?! You get in the way and I always have to end up protecting you!" Inuyasha growled out. "Just go back to the future, Kagome. You're just a burden to me and everyone else." The white haired hanyo sneered.   
  
Kagome's heart stopped. _You're just a burden to me and everyone else..._ A burden? So that was what Inuyasha thought of her, eh? **A burden.** She wasn't even good enough to be considered a friend. She was just someone that got in the way to everyone: Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha... Maybe even Shippo? Tears began to form into Kagome's usually bright blue eyes. Her clenched both her hands, the knuckles started to appear white. She looked down to the dry earthly ground.  
  
"Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha?" She said softly. "Just a burden? Not good enough to even be a friend." Everyone looked shocked. Even Inuyasha started to feel somewhat guilty. Kagome slowly walked up to him. Inuyasha winced. He was going to get it big time. He could just hear it. She was going to say it. Instead, she gave him a very weak hug.   
  
"It's... alright. I'll just go back now. I won't ever bother you again." The raven haired girl then reached up to Inuyasha's neck and tugged at the rosary. It snapped and the beads fell to the ground. Kagome then looked up at the hanyou. "I was hoping you at least still consider me as a friend." With that Kagome ran off.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground. At the broken rosary. He felt horrible at what he said. Why did he say that? Why? Was he a complete moron. Of course, he considered Kagome as a friend. His best friend in fact. Inuyasha felt two icy cold arms warp atound his shoulders.  
  
"What a pity." He hearded Kikyo's cold emotionless voice say. "At least now, we can find the shards much faster without her." As soon as that was said, Shippo started crying. Miroku and Sango exhcange uncomfortable glances and soon Sango was picking up the small kitsune and uttering soft comforting words while rocking him back and forth. Miroku then walked up to Inuyasha and Kikyo. A sad regretful look covered the monk's face. He then looked over to Kikyo.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, could you please excuse Inuyasha and I and help Sango comfort Shippo?" Miroku asked kindly. Kikyo let out a huff. Her face glared at the monk. She then look over to Inuyasha, pretending she was not angry, gave him a small comforting smile and walked off towards Sango and the still distressed demon. The perverted monk then gave a Inuyasha a regretful look. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he looked to the side and then to the ground.   
  
"Why did you say that?" Miroku asked. "Did you even bother to consider what affect it might have to Lady Kagome?"   
  
Inuyasha could do nothing as Miroku continued to scold him. He deserved it. And now, he was going to have to find the school girl and apologize endlessly. He just hoped that she was okay as it started to slowly drizzle...

* * *

Kagome gave a small cough as she stared out into the rain. About ten minutes later, after the incident, the rain poured down really hard. Thus, she was now stuck in a small cave somewhere in the woods. She had no idea where she was, but at least she had a good enough supply of food and got a little fire to start. Her ebony hair was all stringy and wet. Her skin was soaking wet too. She sat in a black bra and her soaked skirt. Her pink sweater had gotten drenched with rain, so she took it off. Along with her socks and shoes. She hadn't bother bringing extra clothes for she was planning on going home for the weekend the next day.  
  
She then took out a small bag of chips from her backpack and opened it. She looked at the golden little discs for a while before actually taking one and eating it. After one, she began to eat slowly. She had lost her appetite, but it wouldn't do her any good if she decided to starve herself for the night. She knew she would get hungry sooner or later. The school girl was lost in her own thoughts as she continued to much on the chips. She was oblivious to everything around her.  
  
...Even the pair of red eyes that were staring with hunger from the shadows.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Reviews are nice. Reviews are really nice. Really really nice. So look to your bottom left. Yeah... You know what to do.   
  
_**Next Chapter:** Naraku comes into the picture... Wait, is that Sesshomaru too? What happens when Kagome is caught in a conflict between one demon lord and one evil hanyou?_


	3. III: Lust and Tears

* * *

Author's Notes: Really sorrie about the long wait for the last chappie. As Carly K and others said, people don't want to wait for about 2 weeks to read a short chapter. So I promise... longer chapters! And about the last couple weeks... I was in summer school and I barely had enough time for leisure activites. My teacher was an asshole and gave us tons of homework to do, so really sorrie. Also... Just went on vacation for two weeks! Very very sorrie! Updates should be more frequent starting now. If I don't update fast enough, please don't get mad. There's usually a reason behind it (and it's definitely not being lazy or not feeling up to it). Also, one of the reviewers mentioned Kagome's eye color. They are colored blue in the manga and in the anime, they are brown. I think her character looks better with the blue eyes. All for now.  
  
_Noelle_

* * *

**Color Me, Red**  
  
A droplet of red fell onto the the solid ground of the cave.  
After that.... More red droplets soon followed.  
Not only red, but clear too.  
  
The raven haired girl stared at her left arm. Fresh blood began to drip from a large cut. Her lips trembled as tears started to appear in her crystal blue eyes. She started to rock back and forth shaking and whimpering. A small dagger laid besides her.  
  
That was all the red eyed hanyou could see from where he was. He licked his lips with hunger. Inuyasha was a complete moron. Yelling at her for no complete reason. And let's not forget choosing a dead clay figure over a fresh delicate young woman. It was a bad mood for his part, but a good one for the red eyed hanyou. He inched closer to the moldy cave, his lust quickly growing. How he would love to pounce upon her and ravage her over and over again. Hearing her scream his name and begging for more. He could give her what Inuyasha couldn't. In fact, he could give her ten times more than what the stupid mutt could. He continued to move closer. Her lithe body was bent over as she whimpered some more.  
  
How close was he to her. So close, yet so far.  
  
That's when her head suddenly perked up. Stupid! Kagome screamed at herself in her head. How could she have let her guard down? She had just suddenly sensed a large number of shards. And a large number of them meant only one thing.... Naraku. Fear rosed into her. Her she was, wounded because of herself. She was barely clothed, since her clothes were still dripping wet. Defenseless as well. She was stupid enough to forget her bow and arrows with the group. Her lips trembled as she scanned the clearing in front of her. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out. She had tried to sound brave and courageous, but ended up with a fearful shaky voice.  
  
Suddenly a chuckle came from the clearing and out of the forest, a man pelted in baboon fur appeared. The man knelt down as if bowing and Kagome could see two red eyes pearing from under the baboon head. Her fear grew worse and she knew that he could sense it. Naraku.... Naraku of all people had to show up. Her eyes widened and she gave a small gulp. Why him? Why now? Of all the time, why the hell now did he suddenly decide to show up?  
  
"Naraku...." Was all she could utter at the moment. Anything else would be useless. Why was he here? The shikon shards of course. Why now? Because Inuyasha wasn't here and she was defenseless. What was he planning to do? Steal the shards..... But from the look in his lust filled eyes, she could definitely see that he wanted something else more than the shards. He.... He wanted her. Her eyes filled with anger. No... No. Not him. Never him. She would rather die than... Than do that. With him no less!  
  
"Heh, heh... From your eyes, I can see you understand what I am here for." Naraku slyly said. He let out a smirk as he moved closer. Kagome began to panic. What was she to do? She was barely clothed and defenseless. As Naraku continued to edge closer, her mind began to turn to mush. Too close. Too close! Kagome backed away till she hit the cave's damp mossy walls. He was too close for comfort. Kagome leaned back against the cave's walls and watched pathically as Naraku came within her personal space. His hand reached out and touched the side of her face. His hand then trailed to the front of her face and soon his thumb began to stroke her parted bubble gum lips. She had a look of pure disgust on her face. She looked completely constipated. A chuckled then reached her ears.  
  
"Aw.. What's with that look?" Naraku chuckled out. He leaned his face close to Kagome's. "If you relax and give in, I garentee you will enjoy it." Naraku leaned up to her ear and purred out. He then began to nip at her ear. The nips soon turned into harsh suckling and one of his arms wrapped around her small framed body, pulling her closer. Kagome let out a disgusted cry, but was soon cut off when Naraku crushed his mouth onto hers. His free hand then roughly found it's place on one of her breasts and began to fondle it. Kagome was in shock and could do nothing. Trying to struggle was pointless and if she tried to attack, she probably would be in a more tough situtation. Tears began to form in the raven haired girl's eyes as Naraku continued to molest her.  
  
"How disgusting." A deep strong voice said, as Kagome's eyes began to widen. Naraku let out a snarl and turned around, only to smirk.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screeched. Her eyes were narrowed as she stormed to the white haired hanyou. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you going after her, when we are doing fine without her?" The miko stopped a foot away from the hanyou and gave a deadly glare. Inuyasha gave a small sigh and looked at his hand. A few purple and white beads and a ripped piece of string laid within it. It was from his rosary. Or what was left of it.  
  
"Kikyo... She's my friend. And besides, the stupid kitsune won't even talk to me now! I gotta do it to keep the group together." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms together. Kikyo let out a huff and crossed her arms as well.  
  
"Inuyasha," She said softly, "We don't need them. Together, we can beat Naraku and gain the rest of the shikon shards." Kikyo then wrapped bpth arms around hanyou. "Don't you trust me, my love?" She whispered softly and looked up at the hanyou's piercing gold eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt the guilt rising. Why did she have to look at him with those sad eyes?  
  
"Kikyo, I need to find her anyway. Even if we don't need her." Inuyasha said sternly. He had to do this. No matter how upset the dead miko got. "Listen... Once I find her, I will send her back to her time. Have you forgotten she doesn't even belong here?" Kikyo looked down to the ground. Indeed. Kagoem did belong to another the time. Tha future. How could she have let it slip that the school girl was her reincarnation?  
  
"Very well then. Go look for her." Kikyo said. Kikyo then leaned up to kiss Inuyasha's chin and after, turned away before Inuyasha could even embrace her. She then walked off into the forest, not once looking back. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he scratched his head. Why did she have to confuse him?

* * *

A white haired demon stood at the entrance of a cave. It had began to rain earlier, so he had decided to look for some shelter. He was far away from his home and was surprisenly tired for such a strong demon. He had searched for a while and came across a decent enough cave for him to rest at. Just as he was about to enter, he noticed two figures moving. The sight before him made his eyes wanted to bleed right from his sockets.  
  
"How disgusting." Was all he could utter out. That's when he heard a gasp and saw a pair of shocked blue eyes. That pair of eyes belonged to his half-brother's wench. The other figure turned around and let out a smirk. Naraku.  
  
"Well, well, well... What a lovely surprise. Sesshomaru... What on earth brings you here?" Naraku said in a amused tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and noticed that Inuyasha's wench was not as amused as Naraku. In fact, it seemed like this was the last place she wanted to be as of now. She gave glance at him and he noticed her eyes pleaded for help. Sesshomaru glanced at her. He did have to admit she looked tempting. Practically naked, hair all messed up, lips swollen, her eyes all teary. He hated to admit it, but he did have a thing for her. Whenever he fought with his half-brother, he would take more notice in her than Inuyasha, himself. He looked up at Naraku.  
  
"We have unfinished business." He growled out to the blacked haired hanyou. Naraku let out a bored sigh.  
  
"Can't it wait? Im a bit busy as you can see." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. His eyes flashed with jealously and Naraku to notice. He let out a smiple smirk and pushed Kagome towards him.  
  
"A bit bitter that you're not having fun? Im willing to share her if you put our past meetings behind." Naraku offered out to a shocked Sesshomaru. The demon lord quickly put on a stoic face and glared at the hanyou. Kagome gave a look of pure horror and tried to struggle once more. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. What the hell... Was all Sesshomaru could think.  
  
"Very well then." Kagome's eyes were as big as saucers. She was shaking badly.  
  
"No!" She yelped as she began to struggle madly in Naraku's grasp. "Im not some thing that you can use and then throw out!" She screamed madly. Naraku's grip tightened and she could feel his sharp nails dig into her skin. Sesshomaru kneeled down and looked at Naraku.  
  
"Who gets the front?" He said in a very emotionless tone. Kagome continued to struggle. Naraku gave off a sly smile.  
  
"We can switch off." He simply said as he pushed Kagome in between him and the dog demon. Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's shoulders tightly and put his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Fiesty, isn't she?" He blanky pointed out.  
  
"Indeed." Was all Naraku said as he ripped off her black lacy bra. Kagome let out a gasp as she felt on one Sesshomaru's hands grab one free breast from behind. Naraku let out a smugged smile as he leaned closer to the girl.  
  
"See?" He started out as he continued to rip off the remaining clothes upon the girl's body. "It's not so bad, if you give in."  
  
Kagome could feel more tears well up in her blue eyes. She closed them tightly, pretending that none of this was happening.

But... It was sort of hard to do that when you begin to enjoy it.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  
  
Im so sorrie that the update took so long. Unplanned events were thrown in my way. I promise that updates will be more frequent and longer! Thanks for reading. Also tell me what you think!!! 

**_Next Chapter: _**Well what the hell do you think happens next?! You know what happens. Oh yeeeaaahhh... Mwahahha.


	4. IV: Her Virginity

**_Author's Notes are at the Bottom._**

* * *

**Color Me, Red**  
  
Kagome threw back her head in pain and pleasure.  
  
_This can't be happening.  
This can't be happening._  
  
Her eyes were hazy and slightly closed. Naraku and Sesshomaru's touches were like icy fire. Like ice, they sent shivers down her back, but as fire, it made her feel very warm. She was desperate. She wanted more of what they were giving her. Sesshomaru was busy fondling her breasts and nipping and biting her neck, while Naraku's hands were already busy between her legs.  
  
_It feels so good, but they are my enemies..._  
  
Naraku began licking the school girl's lips, demanding entrance and all the poor girl could do was give in. Kagome allowed Naraku's tongue to slide in and explore her. She could feel the hanyou's smirk as he ravaged her mouth. Soon she felt her legs being widened and with tears and blood, she silently gave up. **(AN: To read the rest of the lemon, check out my profile to see the link to my site, IllicitLove, to see the what happens to Kagome!)**  
  
_Inuyasha... Please... Stop this.  
_  
And as if Inuyasha could hear her thoughts, she was thrown back against the cave's mossy walls. She looked at the entrance to see her hero... Cloaked in all red and with his white hair blowing in the wind. His eyes were filled with a deep crimson. Kagome looked horrified. This wasn't happening. Inuyasha... Was in his full demon form and that wasn't good news on her part. The raven haired teen glanced at Sessomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru had a stoic look upon his face while Naraku's face had glee written all over it. The hanyou let out a smirk and glanced at the demon lord, who boredly glanced back and nodded.  
  
"Why hello there, Inuyasha." Naraku calmly said. "What brings you here to this ever-so-lovely cave?" The ebony haired hanyou's eyes suddenly narrowed. Naraku dispised interruptions. Especially when it was Inuyasha doing it.  
  
"Don't play games, Naraku." Inuyasha hissed. "Give me, Kagome."  
  
This caused Naraku to turn and look at Kagome, who gave a frightened glance back, which made Naraku's smirk grow even larger.  
  
"It seems that your little wench does not wish to return to you." Sesshomaru said as he stepped in suddenly. Inuyasha glared at his older brother and let a low growl which made the full demon raise an eyebrow. Inuyasha was indeed filled with rage, which was quite the obvious.  
  
"And do you really think she wants to stay here?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku glanced at one another. The situation was looking bad. If they left Kagome here, she might as well be considered dead and if they took her, where would they go? Kagome gave a tug at Naraku's pants which made both of them look down at the young girls's pleading blue eyes.  
  
"Take me with you."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. V: Goodbye Inuyasha for now

Author's Notes: So sorry for not updating for a while! I'm gonig to keep this short, but since it's summer now, I promise more frequent updates! I promise! So please don't kill me... shudders

* * *

**Color Me, Red**

"Take me with you," Kagome repeated as the demon lord and the black haired hanyou looked at her with confusion. She looked over at the crazed Inuyasha. "You're really not going to leave me alone with him, are you?" Sesshomaru flipped some of his long silver hair and turned to Naraku. "She has a point," was all he said and pulled the young girl from the cold harsh ground. "Indeed," Naraku said in a stoic tone and then gave a smirk to crazed half demon in front of him. "You're very lucky, Inuyasha. I would love to just kill you right now, but unfortunately, we must be off," Naraku stated. "Enjoy what little life you have, hanyou, because the next time we meet, it will be the end for you." Naraku then turned to Sesshomaru and they disappeared into the cave's dark shadows with the school girl by their side.

* * *

"When do you think he will wake up?" a high pitched voice asked, filled with curiosity and concern. "Who knows? Probably soon, Shippo. It doesn't seem like he got into a fight or anything." A calm voice answered in a soothing tone. "I see," Shippo said and stared at the unconscious Inuyasha. "Miroku," the little fox demon started, "What do you think made Inuyasha transform into his demon form?" "I don't know," Miroku answered. "Whatever it was, Inuyasha obviously didn't like it." 

Suddenly the door slid opened, causing the monk and the little fox to turn from the sleeping hanyou. "How is he?" the soft warm voice of Sango asked as she entered the room, with a tray in her hand. Upon the tray laid a small dish of fried fish, a bowl of rice, and a tiny bottle, filled with green liquid. "I brought some medicine for his wounds," she said motioning towards the tiny bottle. Miroku smiled.

"That's good. He doesn't have any serious wounds. As a matter of fact, he barely has any. It seems like he didn't even fight at all," Miroku said as he made a gesture towards Inuyasha. Shippo nodded.

"I see," was all Sango could say. She walked over to where the monk and the fire fox were sitting and sat down next to them, while putting the tray on the hard wooden floor. She started to undo Inuyasha's kimono and when finished she turned to the tray and picked up the small bottle and then turned to Miroku.

"This is a special medicine that Lady Kaede and Kikyo made which should help Inuyasha relax. He needs to drink it though, but obviously he's not up," Sango stated. "So?" Miroku question, "You want us to give it to him if he does?" "Precisely," Sango then stood up and left the room. Shippo quickly pounced upon the food as soon as Sango was out of sight and started to munch upon the fried fish. Miroku just let out a chuckle and rested his back against the wall. Meanwhile…

* * *

(Because I do not wish to be banned from this site after having been before, I put the rest up on my website Illicit Love (check my profile). It's nothing major, but I don't want to take any chances. Thank you.)

* * *

_ To be continued…_


	6. VI: Escape!

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for your reviews! There was one review that caught my attention though! From Jade: "im REALLY really sry if i sound like im being rude but sesshomaru isnt a hanyou hes a taiyoukai (SRY!)" I have to say to Jade, are you sure I wasn't talking about Naraku or Inuyasha? I know that Sesshomaru is a full demon, but Naraku and Inuyasha aren't, so yeah. Just had to point that out and to show that I'm not stupid! I know that Sesshomaru is a full fledge demon. Anyway, here is the chapter. It's a bit short and I know I need to work on that, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Color Me, Red**

Kagome laid flat on her back on burgundy sheets and stared at the pale ceiling above her. The day passed quickly after the bath she shared with the black haired hanyou. She sighed as she tossed to her side and looked over to the balcony. She could see the moon as it's light went through the white sheer curtains and splashed all over the enormous bed and all over Kagome's body and face. Another sigh escaped from her parted lips as she sat up and let her bare feet touch the soft furry carpet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her body left the bed and she found herself walking towards the open doors of the balcony. She went passed the doors, and stopped as soon as her hands found themselves touching the stone rail.

"Inuyasha…" was all that the school girl could choke out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soon she found herself grabbing her head, coughing madly.

"What have I done?" she whispered as blood began to drip from her arms. A small butter knife that she stole from the dinner table, clattered as it hit the balcony floor, but she didn't care. She cut herself badly, yet she didn't care. All she could think was how she lost her virginity to Naraku and Sesshomaru. How she let them touch her and do all those things to her. How she ran away from Inuyasha, when he came to rescue her. That was her chance to escape from Naraku and Sesshomaru, and she totally blew it. She should have run to Inuyasha, but she ran to the two villains. She shook her head, her hair failing everywhere, as her tears stained her cheeks.

"I am such a fool," Kagome muttered as she tried to wipe away her tear stained only to leave blood all over her cheeks. She sniffled softly and let herself fall to the balcony floor like a crumpled sheet of paper. "Such a fool…"she whispered once more. Suddenly a loud slam came from the room. Kagome began to panic and she made a grab for the knife and tried to clean up the blood and tears with her nightgown. She could hear the footsteps get closer. The thud, that each foot made, getting louder. Kagome started to panic even more and then stood up quickly, gulped, and then threw herself off the balcony.

* * *

"Drink ALL of it Inuyasha. It's for your own good," Shippo stressed as Miroku passed the white haired hanyou, the small bottle that Sango had left for him. Inuyasha grumbled as he sniffed at the green goop. He then gulped the whole thing down, making a disgusted face. 

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha growled his face still in disgust. He then smacked his lips together a few times, trying to get rid of the horrid taste.

"It's medicine to help you heal," Miroku sighed and look over to the door, that Sango once entered and left. "Sango gave it to us to give to you. It's for your own good," he finished off and then turned to Inuyasha.

"What happened, Inuyasha? You barely had any scratches, but when we found you, you were in your demon form," the monk said in concern, which caused the half demon to growl.

"Nothing," Inuyasha muttered and then got up and started to put his kimono on properly. Miroku stood up and touched the other man's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you can tell me. I am your friend," Miroku said reassuringly. This just caused the hanyou to growl and mutter some more, pushing the raven haired man away. Inuyasha glared at the other man and muttered, "I'm off to go get Kagome. Don't follow." And with that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Brown dried up blood crusted over her arms, face, and legs. The green grass tickled at her bare body. Kagome lied on the dirt ground. Her body was all scratched up and dirty. She let out a puff of air and with her good arm grabbed at a bunch of grass and tried to get up, only to fall back down. Her body cried out in pain as it slammed back onto the ground. 

"Shit," was all the petite girl could mutter. She tried once more to get up, but fell straight down. Her body screamed in pain once more for her useless attempt. She cursed softly once more while the moonlight shined upon her messed up body as she started to crawl away from Sesshomaru's castle. She had only one good arm and one good leg to use as she started to pull herself away from the large building. It hurt so much, but it was her fault. She was stupid enough to jump off a balcony. She continued to pull herself, causing a silhouette of a crawling figure in the moonlight.

She continued to crawl away, knowing she had to get back to Inuyasha and not only to him, but she had to go home.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
